


Fluff of Dragons

by potterheadtributewarden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheadtributewarden/pseuds/potterheadtributewarden
Summary: Just any fluff I decide to write about my characters, will add tags as needed.





	1. Don't Say it Enough

“Al...” Artemis whispered into her husband’s chest.

“Hmm, yes Temi?”

“Love you. I don’t say it enough.”

She felt a kiss on her head and heard him tell her, “It’s okay. And I love you too, Artemis.”

_I don’t think I could ever say it enough._


	2. Always

_This is perfect._ Alistair thought as moonlight streamed through red curtains onto golden sheets.

Artemis was still asleep, _his wife_ was still asleep in his arms, something that he would never have though could have happened to him when they met.

He was still looking at her in wonder when she turned over, wincing at the light trying to wake her up.

“Alis… hmmm…” she moved closer as he wrapped an arm around her.

Kissing her head he whispered to her “I love you, always.”


	3. Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roma Hawke and Merrill were unusual in more ways than one

_Roma Hawke and her lover were unusual in a lot of ways._

_For one they were both mages_

 

“Ro! What happened,” a dark-haired woman cried.

Roma had just arrived back from the wounded coast, arm bruised coated in dried blood.

“Nothing, Meri. Just an accident,” the champion rolled her eyes, “I got caught with an arrow, but I healed it already.”

Merrill still checked her love’s arm, then kissed her nose.

“I’m glad, I get worried about you, you know.”

“I know.”

 

_They aren’t the same race either, Daisy’s an elf, and everyone knows the Champion of Kirkwall’s human, but that never bothered her._

 

“… and everyone was staring at me! I knew I wouldn’t fit in here.” The slim elven woman flopped down on the bed, lying down and staring at the canopy.

“And I do. Love, have you met me?” Hawke laughed, “I can’t even go a day without walking in here coated in my blood or someone else’s!”

“at least you can clean yourself, I’ll always be seen as dirty, vehnan, I can’t change that. I can’t change my ears,” sighing, Merrill added, “I wouldn’t want to anyway…”

“I wouldn’t want you to either, I love you, just how the maker, or creators or whoever, made you.”

“I love you too,” the tattooed woman leaned in, kissing her love, rolling them over.

 

_But they didn’t care how unusual they were, no matter what, they stayed together. Even when they were apart, they kept a keepsake from the other._

“This ribbon, it’s a tradition in my father’s side to give something red to the person you love.”

Hawke pulled out the item in question, showing it to the woman lying next to her.

“It’s lovely, Ro.”

“I… if it’s not too soon, that is., I’d like to give it to you.”

Blue eyes stared into green, which were tearing up.

“oh, vehnan. I… I don’t know what to say, thank you. I’ll treasure it,” a grin spread across Merrill’s face.

They kissed, more and more passionately, unable to stop themselves, until they were showing their love in a more physical way.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Merrill, I’m sorry,” Roma Hawke explained while shoving clothes into a bag, “but it’s my fault Corypheus is free. I have to help stop him.”

Sighing, Merrill wrapped her lithe arms around her wife, “I know, vehnan, at least let me give you something before you go.”

“What is it, love?” Roma asked, turning to face the elven woman.

Reaching into her pocket, Merrill brought out a chain with a ring on it.

“Merri,” Roma breathed, “This… this is the ring you were given when you became First. I can’t take this.” She tried to push it back, but the dark-haired elf stopped her.

“Ro. You gave me the ribbon from your father. How is this different.”

“I… I guess it’s not that different,” she pressed a kiss to Merrill’s cheek, “Thank you.”


End file.
